Burnt
by Lifesamemistakes
Summary: *SHORT STORY* Sonny is a police commissioner who is too busy and begins to leave his fiancé all alone. One day a fight explodes and they part ways... WARNING: Car accident. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Will and Sonny characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try something new, something more dramatic. So I began to write this chapter. For now it's planned to be a two shots only but I can always change my mind, if you guys like it.**

**So here it is! Please review :) Thank you**

Will: Sonny, I can't take it anymore!

Sonny: What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me? But we are supposed to get married in 3 weeks! You can't dump me now!

Will: Yes, as you said we are supposed to get married in 3 weeks and did you help me with anything? No! You left me all alone and you spent all your time working. I barely saw you last week and the week before.

Sonny: I'm working hard for you! I want to be able to give you the wedding of your dreams! I'm doing this for you!

Will: I don't care about a big fancy wedding. I don't want a big wedding! I just you to be here with me! And you never are with me. You even slept in your office last night!

Sonny: I was in the middle of an important case. I couldn't drop it like this.

Will: And you didn't think a phone call would have done the trick? Instead I was waiting for you. While you were at the station, I had planned a romantic evening just for you and me. And I found myself all alone like an idiot…

Sonny: Will, I'm so sorry! I didn't know.

Will (shouting): Sonny that's exactly my point! You never know anything when it comes to us! You're always in your investigations.

Sonny: But Will I was just offered the post of the police commissioner. And I love my job!

Will: Oh Sonny believe me I get it. But I have the impression that you love your job more than you love me!

Sonny: This is unfair! You know I love you like crazy! You know I can't live without you as well!

Will: I'm sorry Sonny. I just need a break.

Sonny (sobbing and angry): A break or a break-up? It's not the same!

Will: Just a break.

Sonny: Where are you going?

Will: I'm going to visit my grandma in the south. I left my phone on the kitchen's table.

Sonny: How am I going to call you?

Will: That's the point! I don't want you or anybody to call me. I need a clear break Sonny. And hopefully when I get back, we will be able to reconnect. Until then, know that I love you with all my heart and I don't do this to hurt you. I just need this!

Sonny: I understand but that doesn't stop me from being sad. I just hope you'll be coming back to me because you, Will, are the love of my life and I don't want to live without you!

Will: Bye Sonny.

And with a last kiss, he was gone in the warmth of this summer Monday's afternoon. Sonny stood on the doorway, staring at his best friend, his lover, his partner getting in the car and driving in the alley. Tears ran down Sonny's cheeks but he immediately wiped knowing that it's not a farewell but just a goodbye.

Sonny: I know you will be back. And I will be waiting for you!

He desperately wanted to get his mind of this situation and he didn't know a better way to do that than going to work.

Sonny: At least, over there, I will be able to do something useful.

He got into his official car and headed to the police station. He saluted all of his officers who were surprised to see him on his day off but none asked why he was here. His secretary Melissa, unlike the other, wondered why he would be here. She knew something must have happened with his partner. Every time Sonny and Will fought, Melissa knew that she would find Sonny at his office doing whatever he could do. Once Sonny was in his office and after an enough amount of time passed, she made her way into the office and closed the door behind her.

Melissa: Hey boss! What happened at home for you to be here on your day off?

Sonny: Hey, as you can guess Will and I fought. But it's worse than the other fights. He reproached to me to spend too much time here.

Melissa: Sorry sir, but I tend to agree with him!

Sonny: What?

Melissa: You're always here. Even now, you are here instead of trying to make things right with your fiancé.

Sonny: He left for his grandma without his phone so I can't do anything. Now please let's talk about the work. Do I have messages?

Melissa didn't have the time to answer Sonny's before the phone went off. She took it and answered it.

Melissa: Commissioner Kiriakis office? Hum yes he is here. One minute please. (To Sonny) Boss, it's Officer Simons, he wants to talk to you. (She passes him the phone)

Sonny: Officer Simon, what's going on? … Okay I'll take some men with me and we are on our way.

He hung up, took his coat and walked out of his office calling for his men.

Sonny: Okay I want Miller, Smith and Johnson with me. We're leaving now.

Once in the car, Sonny sat behind the steering wheel and began to expose to his men by radio where they were going.

Sonny: So there's been a very serious accident on the North Road. Apparently we have one victim in a very critical situation. So I want you to take all the info you can find. At the end of the day, I want to know everything that happened. You interrogate all the witnesses! Got it?

The 3 officers: Yes sir.

They finally arrived on the scene of the accident. The firemen and the ambulance are already here. The road is blocked and around the scene, a crowd formed. It's nearly impossible to continue in a car. So Sonny decided to get out and finished walking. He gestured to his officers who were also out of their car to begin the interrogatory. He didn't even see the scene but he has a very bad feeling. He made his way through the crowd yelling "SALEM PD, get out of my way please" and finally reached the ribbon forbidding everyone to continue unless they had an authorization. He showed his badge to the policeman in charge and he was let go. He passed under the ribbon and joined Officer Simons.

Sonny: So Officer, what do we have?

Officer Simons: I really don't understand what happened! I mean it's not dangerous here yet there is this accident. I prefer to warn you, it looks really bad…

But Sonny didn't even listen to him talking. They were finally standing in front of the scene. He was staring, his mind blank, shocked in front of the spectacle. It looked like hell. In the gap, the crashed car was totally burnt, returned on the ceiling. It was even impossible to determine the numbers on the license plate. The firemen were still busy trying to secure around the vehicle but they had avoided the explosion. Sonny regained consciousness and tried to catch up with what Officer Simons was telling him.

Officer Simons: The person, who was in here, is in a critical shape. I think I heard he was burnt beyond recognition. He doesn't even have his papers; I guess he left everything in the car. But as you can see, everything disappeared in the fire. So we have to declare him a John Doe right Commissioner?

Sonny: Yes, declare him John Doe for now. I'm going to follow the ambulance to the Salem Hospital. I'll ask if it's possible to have a DNA test to determine the victim's identity. You stay here with Smith, Miller and Johnson and you continue the interrogatory of the potential witnesses.

Officer Simons: Right Sir.

Sonny went to the ambulance to inform the paramedics that he would follow them to the hospital. He then went to his car calling services to remove the crashed car. He got in his car after going through the crowd again, yelling "Move please! There's nothing to see. Just the witnesses stay here. The others move". He gestured his men he was going and that he was following the ambulance.

When they finally reached the hospital, the victim was sent immediately in cares. Several hours later, a doctor went out of the room where the victim was sent. He didn't seem happy but he looked surprised.

Sonny: Doctor? How is he?

Doctor: Are you from his family? If not, I'm afraid I can't say anything to you.

Sonny: Actually, I'm from Salem PD. The victim is still unknown. And I have to ask you if we can determine his identity with a DNA test or is it impossible?

Doctor: I'm sorry but I think it will be impossible for the time being. His shape is still critical; he has been seriously burnt in the accident. Honestly, it's a miracle that he's still alive.

Sonny: Do you think you can know what happened?

Doctor: All I can say is that he was lucky. He had glasses fragments in his head and face and we were able to remove them. My guess is he was ejected from the car during the crash and he landed too close from the car. That's why he's burnt beyond recognition, I'm sure someone already told you that. Now we have to wait and see…

Sonny: Okay so we consider him a John Doe.

Doctor: Yes. Excuse me now; I have other patients to consult. I made sure the victim was constantly looked at.

Sonny: Thanks Doctor.

Sonny decided to leave the hospital and go directly to the station. On the way, he thought about Will. He already missed him. How could he live one more second without seeing him or hearing his voice? If only, he had taken his phone with him… Once he reached the station, he got out of his car and went to the main room where his officers were already talking about the accident.

Sonny: Okay guys, I went to the hospital to ask is a DNA test was possible and apparently for the time being, it's impossible. What do you have? Did someone see something?

Officer Johnson: We have all the same statements. First, nobody saw the license plate and second they all have the same versions of the events. Apparently, out of nowhere, the car drifted off course. But they all said that before that, the victim was driving very safely. So nobody really knows what happened. So I guess the driver got distracted for two second and then his car crashed.

Sonny: Okay. Do your report and leave it on my desk when you leave. I'm out. See you all tomorrow!

In the evening, Sonny was making himself a dinner with the leftover of the what-was-supposed-to-be their romantic dinner the previous night. He couldn't help but think about the poor guy in the accident. He was instantly attracted to him like some force was pushing him to go see if he was okay. He made up his mind and decided to go see him the next day. He went to sleep in Will and his bed alone for the first time in 3 years. He spent a rather agitated night, he dreamt that he couldn't see Will anymore, that he was gone forever without having said goodbye.

The next day, during the first visiting hour, Sonny was standing in front of the victim's door. He had asked the nurses if it was possible to see the victim and just stay here and she had nodded. But she asked him not to stay too long.

So he entered the room and the first things he heard were the _beep beep _of the machine to which the victim was hooked. The guy was completely covered by bandages. The only three parts of his body Sonny could see were his closed eyes, his mouth and his ears. He decided to talk to him maybe hearing someone talking could help the victim to react somehow.

Sonny: Hello. My name is Sonny Kiriakis. I know you don't know me but I figured I could help you by talking to you. You gave quite a scare yesterday but hopefully you will be fine. The doctors were shocked and they called you a miracle. That's true; it's a miracle that you're still alive. I bet you are fighting like a lion to get back to the ones you love. I'm sure a pretty girl or maybe a guy is waiting for you. I just wish you could wake up and talk again so we can call your family. I know what it's like to have to wait for a call of the ones you love. I'm desperately waiting for my fiancé to call me but he said he didn't want to talk to me for a little while and I decided to respect his choice but I love him so much. If he left me, I wouldn't know what to do. I'm so sorry; here I am talking to you about my fiancé when I don't even know you and plus you have better to do. You have to recover completely for your loved ones so I will leave you to your rest and I'll maybe be back tomorrow and the days after. Bye John Doe.

And he was out of the room, leaving the guy surrounded by the continual _beeps _of the monitors. Sonny left without hearing the man trying to speak with a more than weak voice "S-So-Sonny… Hel-Help m-me… I lo-love y-you too" before he was taken by the darkness in a deep sleep.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After visiting the victim, Sonny tried to get back to work. But no matter how hard he tried to focus on his cases, he couldn't have anything done so he decided to go home and rest. The day after, first hour in the morning, Sonny went straight to the station to work on the different cases of burglaries or prison releases. Normally Sonny loved working on this type of cases. He loved being useful to the society and he put himself in work 100%. But still today, his mind was somewhere else. All his officers noticed it but again didn't make any remarks. They all knew how invested in his job Sonny was and they never dared saying anything. Only Melissa could say anything to Sonny without fear of being fired or reprimanded.

During one of the many meetings Sonny had to participate today, Melissa noticed that he wasn't even listening to the speech Officer Johnson was doing about the last robbery at a jewelry store. Usually, Sonny couldn't even listen to a speech entirely without trying to intervene to give his opinion; today he was looking outside not even trying to pretend he was here.

Melissa tried poking lightly Sonny in the ribs to put him back into the conversation, whispering "Boss, Boss, Johnson is talking".

Sonny: Okay end of the meeting! If someone needs me I'll be in my office. Nobody disturbs me without a very good reason!

He went out of the meeting room leaving his officers stunned by his demeanor.

Officer Johnson: I didn't even have the time to finish my speech. Melissa, do you know what's wrong with the boss?

Melissa: I heard his partner left him yesterday without taking his phone with him. So since yesterday, he has no news of him.

Officer Johnson: It must be hard for him! But I thought they were going to get married in 3 weeks.

Melissa: Well I guess the wedding is off for now… I'm going to see him!

She went to Sonny's office and knocked lightly on the door then she entered the room. She find herself faced to the back of the big chair.

Melissa: Boss?

Sonny: What?

Melissa: I just wanted to know how you were!

Sonny (still sat in his chair, back to Melissa): I think I made myself clear when I said I didn't want to be disturbed without a good reason!

Melissa: Well I have a good reason. Your mind is somewhere else and I'm worried about you and I'm not the only one. You didn't even let Johnson finish his report. If you don't feel good, you can take another day off. We will manage without you for one day.

Sonny: Thank you but I'm fine!

Melissa: Excuse my bluntness sir but no you're not fine. You look like crap and you were the same yesterday. You need to rest.

Sonny: You know I could fire for less than that!

Melissa: Yes but you won't because you know I'm right. You're worried about your partner and I get it plus with the horrible accident of yesterday… Please take another day off!

Sonny: Fine! But I trust you to call me if something really important happens.

Melissa: Didn't I always call you?

After apologizing to his officers, Sonny got out of the station and wondered what he could do now that he had a day off. He decided to return to the hospital. He felt himself drown to the victim, wanting to know if he was better than yesterday. He got in his car and drove to the hospital. In the elevator, he thought about Will. He wondered if he was okay, if he arrived at his grandma's safely and if he missed Sonny as much as Sonny missed him. He made himself a promise that as soon as Will was at home; Sonny would do everything in his power to be as much with him as possible.

Finally arriving at the 6th floor, Sonny got out of the elevator and was welcomed by the doctor who took care of the victim yesterday. The doctor took him to the waiting room and began asking questions.

Doctor: Mr Kiriakis, the nurse told me you visited the victim yesterday right?

Sonny: Yes. She told me I could. Did something happen? Did I do something I shouldn't have done?

Doctor: What exactly did you do?

Sonny: I talked to him for about 15 minutes. I had heard it was good to talk to people in light coma. Was it wrong?

Doctor: Actually no it wasn't wrong at all. We recorded a brain activity around the time you were with him. Did he try to talk to you?

Sonny (shocked): No! But if he tried if he did, I didn't hear him. It's a good thing right? That means he will be okay?

Doctor: In fact as soon as you were gone, the brain activity stopped and he returned to his comatose state.

Sonny: Oh okay. But what does it mean?

Doctor: It means that when you talked to him, he woke up and found enough strength in himself to try to talk. When my nurses tried to talk to him, none activity was detected. It happened just with you.

Sonny: You mean he just reacted with me? How is it even possible?

Doctor: I don't know at all. But I have something to ask you.

Sonny: Ask!

Doctor: Do you think you could come here every day to talk to him? Maybe it could help his recovery and you could easily determine his identity.

Sonny: Absolutely! If I can help, I will.

Doctor: Thank you Commissioner! But please, don't stay too long with him. We don't want him to tire too easily if he makes efforts to talk.

Sonny: I get it. But how is he physically?

Doctor: As we told you, he's burnt but it's not as serious as we thought yesterday. But he has to keep his bandages for at least 3 weeks. So it will still be impossible for a physical recognition.

Sonny: Got it! Can I see him now?

Doctor: Yes he is in room 605. Again thank you Commissioner! We will study his improvements thanks to you!

Sonny: I'm glad I can help and if it means he can go to his family faster, then that's great.

Doctor: Did someone remark his disappearance?

Sonny: No. Nobody reported a missing person, we are still waiting.

Doctor: Okay. So I'll let you go to his room, I have patients. Goodbye Commissioner!

Sonny: Thanks Doctor, goodbye!

Sonny went through the corridors and finally found the room 605. He opened the door to be welcomed by the _beep beep_ oh the heart monitor like the day before. He sat on the chair next to the bed and took the man's hand still covered of bandages.

Sonny: What a company you have! I don't know how you can support these noises all day! So it's me again, Sonny Kiriakis. I was here yesterday and apparently it helped you a little. I'm going to come every day now that I'm alone at home. I really don't know how it is possible that you react just to my voice but I'm not going to complain. If I can help you, I will. The only thing I don't know is what I'm going to talk to you about. Today I'm going to talk to you about… The weather. I know it's pretty lame but that's the only idea I can have.

So Sonny began talking to him about the sun shining, the birds singing in the blue sky, the green of the grass and the multicolored flowers. He told him that summer had always been his favorite season because you can walk in the street in just T-Shirts and shorts, you can enjoy an ice cream with your friends in the park or you can walk around your eyes trying to watch your shirtless boyfriend and enjoy the view he offers you.

Sonny: You know my fiancé and I, we are totally opposite to each other. He used to tell me that his favorite season has been winter since he met me. He always told me that he loved to cuddle with me on the couch because I could warm him up. He also loved to watch a fire in the fireplace, wrapped in my arms, a steamy hot chocolate mug in his hands. I don't know if it's wrong to tell you that, I don't want to complain because of your situation. But I miss him so much, that's why you need to recover because I'm sure that your girlfriend or boyfriend is waiting for you…

Suddenly, the heart monitor began to speed up and the _beep beep _became closer to each other. The doctor and nurses rushed into the room, demanding Sonny to leave the room. Sonny complied scared to death, and ran to the corridor and sat on the ground, his head between his hands. He heard the doctor shouting "Stronger or we are going to lose him". A nurse went to close the door and no noise was heard anymore. Sonny began to think about the worse.

Sonny: Oh my god, I killed him. What have I done?

Too much in his thoughts, he didn't notice the doctor and the nurses going out of the room. The doctor went to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Doctor: Commissioner?

Sonny: How is he? Is he… ?

Doctor: No he's fine. He really is a miracle. His heart stopped at one moment then began to beat again. He's safe. But I would like to know what happened.

Sonny: I don't know. I was talking to him and suddenly I heard the monitor and you rushed in.

Doctor: Okay, Sir it is not your fault. Just so you know, we detected a mini brain activity towards the end so you have to come back tomorrow for more talking.

Sonny: But what if it happens again?

Doctor: We won't know unless we try! You have to talk to him about the basics, don't talk about relationship or love because it may cause something like that. What were you talking about?

Sonny: I was talking about the weather and the seasons. Then I may have talked about mine and my boyfriend's favorite season. You think it could have caused that?

Doctor: Probably! So from now, you talk to him about the flowers, the birds and the nature but no more than that.

Sonny: I get it, I'm sorry!

Doctor: You can go now. I expect you tomorrow at the same time.

Sonny: I will be here.

And Sonny was here the next day, and the day after, and the week after. He spent all his ends of afternoon in the victim's room. It was still impossible to make DNA test because he was always bandaged. Sonny told him what was happening in the USA; he recounted the last gossips about his neighbors or about Salem's citizens. But he never mentioned Will again. The doctors noted improvements from the patient but it was far from being enough. His brain was working normally but his activity was not like it was during the two first times Sonny was talking.

For Sonny, life was a little monotonous. He has had the same daily routine for two weeks now. He would go to the station to work on some cases and at 4pm, he would leave and go directly to the hospital. He lived by this routine to try to get his mind off of Will from whom he still didn't have news. From the day Will left, Sonny tried to avoid Will's family and his family because he knew they would ask tons and tons of questions. When he announced the wedding was called off, the two families were more than shocked and they began asking why, where Will was… But Sonny didn't find the strength to tell them everything so he just said that Will was away and he never answered their calls and he isolated himself.

He was very busy trying to solve the different cases and he always wanted to be informed if there was something new on the accident's case. He was very surprised that no one reported a missing person and began wondering if the man still had family.

One day, he found himself going to the Brady's Pub to have a drink after the visiting hours were over. Today he was informed that the man was slowly recovering from his burns but he still needed to have his bandages. But the day after, they could be able to take the bandages off and practice the DNA test. He even risked himself talking about Will's absence but not too much and when he went out of the room, the doctors showed him that the brain activity just reached a peak.

Sami: Sonny? Oh my god, it's been such a long time since I last saw you! How are you? Do you have news from Will?

Sonny: Hello Sami. I'm sorry I have been very busy. I don't have any news from Will; I was hoping you would have some…

Sami: No I don't and it's worrying me! He never did something like this! I know he told you where he was going so please tell me!

Sonny: He told me he was going at his grandma's and he didn't want me or anyone else to call him.

Sami: What happened between you two? You never fought and after one fight, he goes to his grandma's in the north…

Sonny: Well yes it's totally my fault, I neglected him… Wait what did you say? In the north? No, he told me he was going in the south!

Sami: What? No, it's not possible. We don't have any family in the south.

Sonny: So he lied to me?! Could you give me his grandmother's number?

Sami: Yes of course, take it! But don't you think you should respect what he asked you?

Sonny: He lied to me so no I don't think I should respect that.

Sonny took the piece of paper with the number from Sami's hands and excused himself before going outside. He tapped the number on his phone and it began ringing…

Marlena: Hello?

Sonny: Marlena, it's Sonny.

Marlena: Oh Sonny, what a joy to hear you! How is my grandson's fiancé and my favorite grandson?

Sonny: I would have hoped you could tell me.

Marlena: What do you mean? I haven't seen him for four months. I just talked to him 2 weeks ago.

Sonny: But he told me he was going to see you. He took his car and he left…

Marlena: Yes he told me you two had been fighting and he wanted a break. He asked me if he could come here if the situation got worse but I never heard from him after. So I thought you two managed to reconcile. But Sonny, I'm sorry, he's not here.

Sonny: Okay I have to go find him. I'm sorry for having disturbed you. Goodbye Marlena, take care!

Marlena: Bye Sonny, you too take care!

Sonny entered the Pub and went straight to Sami who was hanging up her phone, not seeming good.

Sonny: Will is not with Marlena. I just had her.

Sami: He's not with Kate either. Sonny, I know you are used to being calm in this kind of situation but I'm starting to freak out.

Sonny: With honesty, I'm starting to be scared too…

Suddenly Sonny's phone went off; he took it and answered without looking at the caller's ID.

Sonny: Will?

?: No sorry Commissioner, it's not Will. It's Doctor Jones from Salem Hospital

Sonny: Oh hello doctor, what's going on? Is the patient okay?

Doctor Jones: Actually yes he's fine. He just woke up from his coma and is stubbornly asking for you.

Sonny: For me? But why? Is it possible he listened to me when I talked to him? Is it possible that he knows me?

Doctor: Absolutely. In fact, I think he reacted to what you said today. I think it touched him. What did you talk to him about?

Sonny: Humm…

_Flashback: 2 hours ago_

_Sonny: Well, you know today was our first rainy day since 1 month and a half. I usually never say that but I missed the rain a lot. Or maybe it's just the memories of our last day under the rain that I miss. You know that day, exactly 45 days ago, we were out with Will. I never saw him this happy; he looked like a child discovering the rain. He jumped from one puddle to one other. And we ended up hugging each other very tightly and rolling together on the wet grass, still wrapped in each other. How I miss this moment!_

Back to the present…

Suddenly everything made sense in Sonny's mind. He remembered that every time the heart monitor went crazy, Sonny was always talking about him and Will and how much Sonny loved and missed Will. Plus with the new info he got from Marlena about never hearing from Will plus the fact that he was going to the north and not the south plus Sonny being the first person the victim wants to see when he wakes up, everything came together...

Sonny (dropping his phone to the ground): OH… MY… GOD… It's him!

_to be continued..._

**Thank you to those who commented this story.**

**There will be at least one more chapter added to it... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonny: Oh my god! It's him!

Sami: Him? Who is him? What's going on Sonny?

Sonny: I'm sorry, I'm not 100% sure, I have to go! I'll keep in touch!

His phone completely forgotten, Sonny was out of the door. Sami noticed the phone on the ground and could hear that someone was talking. She bent and took it and put it to her ear.

Sami: Hello?

Doctor: Oh it's not Sonny anymore?

Sami: No sorry, he just dropped his phone and ran out the door. May I ask who I'm speaking with?

Doctor: I'm Doctor Jones from Salem Hospital. Can I return the question?

Sami: I'm Samantha Brady, future mother-in-law of Sonny Kiriakis. Can I ask you what you told Sonny? Because he seemed pretty shaken up when he left…

Doctor: I was talking about an accident survivor that Mr. Kiriakis visited during the last two weeks.

Sami: Really? He visited someone? I wasn't aware of that! Who is this person?

Doctor: Actually we don't know. It was impossible to practice DNA test on the patient until now. I just called Mr. Kiriakis to tell him that the patient is awake and he is asking for him. I wanted to tell him that the test was practicable now but I didn't hear him anymore.

Sami: Oh so I guess he went to the hospital. I'll be by in moments to give him back his phone. I hope you will find this person's identity.

Doctor: Thank you Mrs. Brady.

Sonny was running; he wanted to be as fast as he could. And taking his car and being blocked in the traffic wasn't in his options right now. So he ran at full speed, no looking back, crossing streets without looking if someone was driving. His mind was focusing on one thing, the man in this monotonous room who could be Will, his Will. He spent these last two weeks talking to this stranger about Will and he didn't feel uneasy about it. During these last weeks, he felt at home in this room without understanding why. And now, it was crystal clear: he felt at home because it was Will. He couldn't be mistaken…

Arriving at the hospital, he ran to the elevator and hit the button "up" then he began punching it.

Sonny: Come on! FASTER!

When the elevator was too slow, Sonny changed his mind and took the stairs. He had to climb the stairs on six floors but the effort didn't matter when he thought about what or who was waiting for him upstairs. He ran the stairs and finally arrived at the sixth floor and rushed to the room 605. He opened the door and found the room empty. He stared at the room and the unmade bed.

**_Sonny: Oh My god what happened? Am I too late? He is… Dead? NO, NO…._**

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he leaned on the wall, ready to fall apart. He let himself fall to the ground, took his head between his hands and cried. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Will, not like this…

Doctor: Mr. Kiriakis? Are you okay?

Sonny looked up and was ready to snap at the intrusive doctor that: no he wasn't okay. How could he be okay when he just lost the one man he's ever loved?

Doctor: I was meaning to tell you on the phone that the patient has been transferred to another room but apparently you were already gone.

Sonny: He's … Transferred? You mean he's not dead?

Doctor: No he's not. He was transferred in the room 519 on the 5th floor. But before you can go see him and talk to him, I wanted you to know that we can do the DNA test now. We took off all the bandages and he looks fine enough. He's still weak and his face and body will keep some burns but he's going to live. I don't know what you said to him but it saved him and he's finally off the hooks. So thanks you! Now you can call your office and schedule the test and your case is closed.

Sonny: It's so much more than a case Doctor.

Doctor: What do you mean Commissioner?

Sonny: The test won't be necessary because I know who that person is. I figured it out thanks to what you said to me about him hearing everything I said.

Doctor: Really? So according to you, who is this guy?

Sonny: If I'm not mistaken, which I'm sure I'm not, the guy in this room is William Horton, my fiancé.

Doctor: Wh-What?

Sonny: You heard me so now excuse me I have to go see him.

Sonny ran towards the stairs, not even trying the elevator. He jumped the stairs down and finally arrived on the 5th floor and asked a nurse to indicate him where the room 519. She showed him the way and asked him if he was allowed to visit the patient. Sonny showed her his police badge and told her that the patient was the accident's victim in one of his cases. She nodded and led him to the room. She knocked lightly and opened the door and gestured to Sonny to wait here.

Nurse: Hello Mister. Someone is here for you…

The patient: If it isn't Sonny Kiriakis, I don't want to see this visitor.

The nurse returned on her paths and closed the door.

Nurse: I'm sorry sir, you heard the patient he doesn't want to be disturbed.

Sonny: Unless the visitor is Sonny Kiriakis, yes I heard.

Nurse: I'm sorry sir.

She began walking away when Sonny stopped her.

Sonny: Not so fast! I showed you my badge and did you at least read the name on it?

Nurse: No I didn't sir.

Sonny: That's I thought. My name is Sonny Kiriakis so will you please let me in this room?!

The apologetic nurse went back and opened the door for Sonny to enter. He threw a glance around the room. It was lighter than the previous room with a window opened on the blue sky but the shutters were slightly closed to avoid the rays of sun making contact with the burns of the patient. The patient was lying on his side, back to the door, looking through the window.

The patient: I thought I was clear when I said I didn't' want visitors.

Sonny, hearing the voice he wanted to hear for so long, busted into tears. He put his hands on his mouth and tried to calm himself down. No words could escape his mouth. He just stood in the entrance looking at Will's back wanting to say something.

Will turned himself slowly, wanting to shout at the disturber. When he spotted Sonny in the doorway, he froze. Their eyes locked together and neither moved, fearing to break the spell. Tears ran on both their cheeks without them being able to stop them.

Sonny (in a whisper): Oh my god! Will…

He rushed towards the bed and threw himself on Will who was sitting up and pulled him in a very tight embrace. They held each other for 10 minutes not wanting to let go. Will was whispering in Sonny's ear.

Will: Sonny, I am so sorry, I'm so sorry…

Sonny: It's okay, you are here now, and you are here with me!

Both their voices were shaking with emotions. Sonny pulled away and cupped Will's face, careful not to hurt him and kissed Will's lips slowly. It was a kiss of relief, a kiss of adoration, a kiss asking for forgiveness and a kiss of pure love. Sonny then sat on the chair next to Will's bed, took his hand in his and looked at him. Despite some brown stains on Will's cheeks caused by the burns, Will's face was still the same. He was still so beautiful he took Sonny's breath away.

Sonny: Will do you remember what happened the day of the accident? Do you remember anything?

Will: Yes I remember. I was on the North road and I was driving on the right way. While driving, I was still thinking about our previous argument and I felt bad. One because I lied to you, telling you I was going in the South and two because I figured I didn't have the right to attack you about you working for us. Then I thought about everything we went through and I decided to come back home and apologize to you. So I tried to take my phone while looking for a place to stop the car. I wanted to send you a text telling you I was coming back. But I didn't remember there was a turn and when I had found my phone I was already committed to turning. I tried to turn the steering wheel but it was too late and the car fell into the gap on the ceiling and I was ejected from the car. Then I remembered a voice talking to me. At first, I didn't recognize it but the person was talking slowly and sweetly. I couldn't answer her and I couldn't open my eyes. Then I recognized you talking to me and I remembered trying like hell to respond to you but you were gone…

Sonny: Dear god Will! I told you a million times to not try to take your phone while driving!

Will: I know Sonny I'm sorry! I just wanted to hear your voice…

Sonny was completely messed up, he almost lost the one person he loved with all his heart and what was he doing? He was yelling at him. He softened almost instantly.

Sonny: I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just so scared to lose you! I can't live without you Will. I love you so much!

Will: I understand Sonny. I deserve being scolded at! I made the biggest mistake ever!

Sonny: It doesn't matter anymore! The important thing is you are alive and soon you will be back to your old self.

Will: Please Sonny can you, can you come with me on the bed?

Sonny: Will, I don't know if I'm allowed to and I don't want to hurt you.

Will: You won't hurt me! I just need to hold you and I want you to hold me too. I missed your touch!

Sonny got up from the chair and sat on the bed's side. He wiped the still falling tears from Will's cheeks and laid down. He put his head carefully on Will's chest, his ear against Will's heart and held his middle with left arm. Will cocked his head on the left to allow it to touch Sonny's head and kissed his forehead and they drifted to sleep in this position.

They woke up to the sound of the door opening and Sami entering brutally. She looked pissed off and glared at Sonny.

Sami (pointing at Sonny): You! How dared you not tell me my son was in the hospital?

Sonny got up, apologetic and made his way to Sami trying to calm her down.

Sonny: Please Sami! I'm sorry can we talk outside? I don't want to tire Will! Please I will explain everything to you, but can we go outside?

Sami, still on the defensive, looking angry, made her way out after throwing a glance to her son. Sonny followed her, closed the door and they sat on the chairs facing the door.

Sonny: First of all Sami, I am so sorry I ran away like did earlier. I just discovered that it could be Will and I wanted to see it by myself. I should have told you, I know and I apologize.

Sami: Yes you should have! (Her face softened) What happened?

And Sonny told her everything from the day when Will left and told her he was going to see her grandma until today. He told her about the visit to the man he thought was a stranger. He mentioned to her how he was systematically drown to visit him without knowing who he was and how he figured the victim was Will.

Sami: Wow Sonny, I'm sorry! I didn't know!

Sonny: You don't have to apologize! Everything is my fault!

Sami: Of course not!

Sonny: Yes it is! I mean if I took care of Will more, if I didn't neglect him like I did, he wouldn't have wanted to leave and he could be in great shape at home. Instead he is this hospital bed after recovering from an accident.

Sami: It is not your fault Sonny! I know you love my son with all your heart and you didn't want to neglect him. I get why you began working so much, you wanted to make him happy! Maybe it wasn't the best decision and okay you had a fight! He decided to leave, that is maybe your fault but the accident is in no way your fault! You hear me?

Sonny: Yes, I hear you! But I have trouble believing that, that's all.

Sami: It will take time but you'll believe it! Do you mind if I go inside see my son before you go and talk to him?

Sonny: Of course not! He's your son!

Sami: Thanks! Never forget something, Will loves you so much and I know he did the right thing choosing you to be his life partner. Just think about that!

Left alone in the corridor, Sonny decided to call Melissa to tell her the good news that Will was found and that the case could be closed. He had also a lot of things to tell her.

* * *

10 minutes later, Sonny was waiting outside of Will's room when Sami came out, tears running on her face. Sonny became worried as soon as he saw them.

Sonny: What happened? Is he okay?

Sami (smiling and wiping her tears): Yes Sonny he's okay!

Sonny: Then why are you crying?

Sami: These are tears of joy! I'm so relieved that my baby boy is going to be okay and soon he will be able to come home to his family.

Sonny: Oh he wants to move back with you and Lucas?

Sami: No of course not! He's going back with you, you are his family too Sonny.

Sonny: Oh!

Sami: I think he wants to talk to you now!

Sonny: Thank you Sami!

Sonny entered the room and looked at Will who was staring through the window. Sonny cleared his throat and Will turned his head towards him, a smile on his face.

Will: Hey you! Where were you gone?

Sonny: I was talking with Melissa on the phone. By the way, she's sending you her best.

Will (looking disappointed): Oh you will thank s her for me!

Sonny was now sat on the bed and brought his hand to Will's face and caressed his cheeks.

Sonny: Hey why do you look so sad?

Will: It's nothing! Don't worry about it!

Sonny: No tell me please!

Will: It's just… I thought you would forget about your job for one minute. I thought… It doesn't matter; it's selfish of me to think that!

Sonny: No, don't say that! It's not selfish at all. You are absolutely right! When I didn't know where you were and I was talking to the victim, well you, I realized that I was the selfish one in this relationship. I realized that I let you down in so many ways and I'm so sorry Will! When I talked to the victim, I was scared to death about you! I feared you would never come back to me. And I made myself a promise! I told myself that if you came back to me, I would never let you down again, I would be with you every time you need me and even when you don't need me. And now that you are here safe and sound, I want to live by that promise. That's why I was on the phone with Melissa. Actually I quit my job!

Will: Wh-WHAT? No you can't do that! Why did you do that?

Sonny: Because my job tore us apart and I don't want that anymore!

Will: But Sonny I don't want to be the reason you are sad without your job! I don't want to make you quit your dream job!

Sonny: You didn't make me do anything! I made my choice all alone. I don't want to lose you another time. You make me happier than a job. You are my life Will, you are my everything. And I would prefer to be jobless with you than being chief of the Police and living without you!

Will: I love you so much Sonny!

Sonny wiped the tears running abundantly on Will's cheeks and leaned on him to kiss him on the lips. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and refused to let him go. He clung on him until they were both breathless and forced to break the kiss. Sonny put his forehead against Will's and closed his eyes.

Sonny (in a whisper): Marry me Will!

Will: But I thought we were already engaged…

Sonny: Yes we already are but I want to hear you say it again. I want you to tell me that you still want to be with me forever. So William Robert Horton, would you agree again to marry me?

Will: Of course Sonny! Yes! Forever isn't long enough!

And they sealed this new engagement with a passionate kiss.

* * *

_5 months later…_

(on the phone)

Will: Come on Sonny, everything is where it should be! Why do you want to check again?

Sonny: Because I want everything to be perfect! I want our wedding to be perfect!

Will: Everything is perfect Sonny! I'm marrying you! I love you!

Sonny: You are not tired of me yet?

Will: How could I be tired of you?

Sonny: I don't know; you spent the last 5 months stuck with me. It must have been a big change from before.

Will: And I can't complain. Because the last five months were the best of my entire life Sonny!

Sonny: And you have yet the best to come… We are always going to be together!

Will: Yes! I can't wait; I can't believe we are going to be work partners too. The coffeehouse will be a success, I feel it!

Sonny: Yes it will! I love you Will, so much!

Will: I love you too so much! See you in a few!

Sonny: I'll be the one waiting for you at the altar…

* * *

Sonny: And we met on this altar later, promising to be faithful to each other, to cherish the other now and forever and to always keep the flame of our love secured. And today, it's still the case!

Olivia: Wow great-grandpa, it's a beautiful story but it's also so sad! So you and great-granddad never separated after?

Will: No sweetheart! We have been together since then, for 70 years.

Arianna: Okay sweetie, it's time to bed now!

Olivia: Oh no please, I want to hear another story!

Monica: Olivia, please listen to your grandma. It's late, great-grandpa and great-granddad will tell you another story tomorrow.

Olivia: Okay mom!

The 10 years old girl got up from the couch where she was seated between 90 years old Will and Sonny; she gave to each a kiss and was led to her bedroom by her mom and her grandmother leaving her great-grandparents in the living room.

Will (slowly): You know what Sonny; I couldn't have a better life. And it's thanks to you!

They stayed here, quietly looking at the fire in the fireplace like they used to when they were young. They had their hands linked together, remembering all the happiness they had in their lives and not wishing to have lived differently for one second…

THE END


End file.
